


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Michael's step-dad isn't the greatest guy but he never thought he'd go so far as to try and kill him. Knowing no one would believe him Michael runs away where he meets a group of kids from school he's never really talked to before and Jeremy, the boy he's recently started talking to.





	1. Meet Cute (Well Kind of)

“What’s this?” Michael looked up as his gameboy was taken out of his hands from his position on the couch. His step-father was the man who snatched it out of his hands as he grabbed the teen by his hoodie and shoved a pink shirt in Michael’s face.

“Ow, what the hell?”

“I told you to do the laundry, not to stick your hoodie in with my white shirts. Now they’re all pink. God, you’re such an idiot. I can’t even trust you to do the laundry right-” Michael pulled away from the man shoving him slightly as he tried grabbing his game system back.

“Give me that back!”

“Not until you do something right you stupid piece of shit,” the man threw the device on the floor, causing it to break into pieces as Michael kneeled down to grab it but was yanked up up by his hood. “Why does everything about you have to be so terrible?”

“Why do you have to be a gold digging asshole?” 

“Don’t take that tone with me young man. If you want I can throw that stupid thing out along with the rest of your games.” Michael didn’t say anything as he was taken out to the garage and a rake was shoved into his hands. “Now go clean up the yard a little bit and I might consider letting you fix that stupid thing, understand?”

“Yes sir.” His step-father didn’t seem to notice the sarcastic tone as he shoved Michael outside and locked the doors behind him. Pulling his walkman out Michael saw noted Whitney Houston tape he put in earlier with a smile as he pulled his headphones over his ears. Not even Squip could take away his walkman. 

As he raked the colored leaves into different piles Michael started to hum along, moving his hips slightly to the music. By the time I Wanna Dance With Somebody came on he couldn’t help but start to full on sing. “I wanna dance with somebody~”

“I wanna feel the heat with somebody~” Wait. That wasn’t Michael’s voice. Slipping one of his headphones slightly off Michael looked up to see a boy around his age close by. Michael’s face turned as red as his hoodie as he backed into the jacket. 

“Y-you heard me?”

“Yeah, you’re a pretty good at it.” The freckles boy stared at Michael in awkward silence, “Oh, uh sorry, so I don’t come off as creepy stalker, my name’s Jeremy.”

“Michael.”

“So…you’re raking leaves?”

“Yep.”

“Cool, cool.” Much like a turtle Michael’s head was still buried in the hoodie when Jeremy saw a patch on the jacket with an excited look crossed his face. “Whoa, you like Apocalypse of the Damned?”

“Well yeah, it’s like the best eight bit zombie game ever!” Michael immediately came out of his self made shell as he heard Jeremy say this. “You play it?”

“Uh, duh only since I was like ten. This is so cool, I’ve never met anyone who’s played it before.”

“Me either, did you hear they’re releasing a digital remake with voices? I mean it could be awesome but in the other hand it could end up like Final Fantasy.”

“I know right? I want to be excited but…” The two continued to talk about videogames excitedly, unknown to the two of them Squip was watching the two from the front window.

~~

“What do you mean I can’t access my wife’s account? I need it to…provide for her son,” Squip spoke into the phone angrily as he paced around the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Mr.Pastor but when Mrs.Mell-”

“Pastor.”

“When Mrs Pastor died she left the money in an account only her son will be able to access when he turns eighteen.”

“But I need that money to raise him, different that mean anything to you?”

“If he wants to sign it over to you, yes. Otherwise you’ll have to wait until he turns eighteen in a few months.” Walking out of the kitchen into the living room Squip looked out to see Michael talking to another boy in the front yard making him grip his phone slightly tighter in anger. That little shit would never sign over the money to him…unless…

“Nevermind, I’ll call you back later.” Hanging up on the phone Squip looked out of the window with a smile. He could just finished what he started with Michael’s mother. It couldn’t be another accident, that would be too obvious but it would make sense that a teenage boy still grieving over his mother’s death did something stupid. Dialing the pharmacy number Squip waited for a few rings before someone picked up.

“Target pharmacy, how can I help you?”

“Hi, I’d like to order an advance on my son’s medication. It would be under Mell.”


	2. Dazed and Slightly Confused

“-and then I finally found the secret level after dying like ten times in the Auditorium of Doom,” Michael laughed as Jeremy talked about Apocalypse of the Damned having completely forgotten about the leaves he was supposed to be raking when Squip’s voice called out from the house.

“Michael-get in here, now!” 

“Ugh, great…sorry Simon’s calling me. But it was nice talking to you Jeremy!”

“Maybe I could stop by again? Say, tomorrow?”

“That’d be n-”

“MICHAEL!” The teen flinched slightly at the now louder voice as he rushed inside leaving Jeremy standing in the drive way. Walking in the house the for slammed shut and Michael turned around expecting to see his step-father’s usual angry glare but instead there was a large smile across his face. It was unnerving to say the least. “I see you didn’t rake the leaves.”

“Ugh, I-”

“That’s all right. While you were talking to your friend out there I stopped at the store to get everything for dinner tonight.” 

“…okay…what do you want me to make tonight?”

“Your silly Mike, I’m making dinner tonight. You can just watch some TV in the living room while I make your favorite, grilled cheese teriyaki.” The man disappeared into the kitchen leaving Michael telling from the words that came out of his step-father’s mouth. 

‘He’s not angry about me forgetting to rake the leaves? And he doesn’t want me to make dinner tonight? But I always have to…’ Michael stared at the remote on the couch nervously. Ever since his mom died he hadn’t been let anywhere near the TV in the living room yet he was being allowed to watch TV while his guardian actually made his favorite food. 'This is crazy.’

But Michael wasn’t going to pass up the chance as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Seeing the remote down he saw the man’s phone had two voicemails left on it. 'Hmm, I might get trouble but if it means finding out embarrassing things he might be doing with his free time.’ sliding the lock screen access he saw it was password protected. 'Okay, let’s try…password…’ Typing it in he was surprised when it actually opened. 'Huh, I wanna say I’m disappointed but I’m not surprised.’ Going to voicemails Michael clicked on the first one and listened.

“Hello Mr. Pastor, we are pleased you received your prescription of Zoloft. Is there any way we can…” Michael stopped listening as the woman on the phone trailed off. 

'He picked up my meds too? What’s going on?’ Going down to the next message he curiously clicked on the next one.

“-y Simon, listen I know I owe you a favor and everything but are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, Jesus, he’s just a kid. And if I get caught with a body in my car-nevermind, we can talk about this later. When you actually pick up.” The call disconnected Michael stared at the phone eyes wide as he slowly put together why his step-father had been acting nice all of sudden.

“Mike~ Dinner’s ready!”


End file.
